Jelousy
by JackValentine
Summary: Mike and A-Ry had an arguement, but Mike desperately wants his lover to forgive him


**TITLE: **Jelousy

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **The Miz/A-Ry

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE: **Romance,PWP

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I simply was in a romantic mood lol )

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Miz stepped into the bedroom when Kevin seemed to be already asleep, but as soon as Mike got laid, Kiley turned, not to face his lover. Today they had a massive argument and haven't talked to each other for almost four hours. Mike was looking at the celtic cross on his boyfriend's back, which was hard to see in the dark, being hurt by each and every moment of Kevin being offended.

The events of the day flashed in his head:

(Flashback)

- Why were you looking at her like that?

- At who?

Kevin was looking at his lover with misunderstanding in his eyes.

- You know what I mean… - Mike said testily, - That little bitch, Kelly. You were staring at her boobs!

Kiley rolled his eyes. Miz was saying foolish things, because Kevin was completely and totally gay for at least ten years, unlike Mike, who used to date Maryse.

- C'mon, Mike! It's all your imagination.

- She's such a whore… - Mike hissed angrily.

- Mikey, she's a nice girl…

- A nice girl? Really? Really? Why are you sticking up for her, huh? She's a slut! And if you don't give a damn who to fuck with, then you're a slut too, apparently!

Kevin was now standing with his eyes wide open. He couldn't catch his breath.

- Slut? Me? You… You… You're such a self-centered, possessive, spoiled… - Kiley walked out of the living room and slammed the door, still listing Mike's flaws.

(End flashback)

Mizanin sighed heavily. Of course, he didn't mean it. Of course, he was angry. But it's not an excuse, no way.

- Kev… - he called quietly.

Silence.

- Kevin.

Silence again.

- Kiley!

- What? – The other man answered in an irritated tone.

- I love you.

- Oh, do you… - Kevin muttered.

- Yes, I fucking do! – Mike screamed out, getting angry because of how distrustful Kiley sounded.

- Don't shout at me, Mizanin!

Kevin got up, grabbed the pillow and walked to the living room. Mike was following him, swearing quietly through his teeth. Kevin defiantly threw the pillow on the sofa and laid down. Miz, not finding a place to take a sit, set right on the carpet, beside the sofa.

- Kevin, forgive me.

- Why would you want a slut to forgive you? – The bigger man hissed.

- Oh come on Kiley, this is getting ridiculous! – Mike got up.

- I asked you not to shout at me! – Kevin screamed out, getting up impulsively – You're a silly, spoiled person, Mike! You think that you're allowed to do and say everything, you think that…

But Mike didn't let him finish. He started kissing his lover's mouth hungrily, not paying attention to the other man's attempts to push him away. Miz wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, holding on to him tightly and not letting him go. In some moments Kevin understood how good it felt to taste Mike's mouth after four hours of being at loggerheads and stopped pushing Miz away. As soon as the Ohio-native felt that Kevin wasn't trying to free out of his embrace, he broke the kiss, slowly got on his knees in front of his lover and kissed his thigh softly.

- Forgive me… - He whispered quietly.

Instead of answering, Kevin got on his knees too, cupped Mike's face with his hands and started kissing Miz's lips tenderly, feeling the touch of his boyfriend's hands on his forearms. Not remembering how or why, in some moments A-Ry was already lying on his back on the floor with Mike on top of him, moaning quietly right into his lover's mouth of the feeling of their erections pressed tightly to one another. Mike fussily pulled Kevin's boxers down and started stroking his hard, slick cock with one hand, massaging his balls lightly with the other. As Mike stroked the only pulsing vein on his dick gently, Kiley bit his lower lip.

- Don't hold your moans back, baby boy, - Mike whispered, - they turn me on so much.

Mike got rid of his boxers and threw his head back when Kiley let out some deep groans, as soon as Miz started massaging his balls a little bit harder.

- Awww yeees… - The Miz murmured in pleasure of the bigger man arching his back and groaning under him.

Mike stopped torturing his boyfriend with his touches, licked his fingers and inserted them into Kevin's tight hole. Kiley let out a moan. Mike found his sweet spot in one attempt.

- Kev… When I called you a slut… I didn't mean it.

- I know, Mikey, I know… - He managed to say between the moans, - And now, please… Just… Fuck… Me… Like I am a slut.

A predatory smile appeared on Mike's face. He inserted one more finger, stimulating his prostate and stroking Kevin's whole body by his free hand, stopping on his nipple and twisting it a little. When Kiley let out a loud moan, Mike muffled it with a furious kiss. As soon as the smaller man broke the kiss, Kevin begged with a weak voice:

- Mike, please…

- Please what? – Mizanin asked with a tricky smirk on his face and bit his lover's nipple gently, still stimulating his sweet spot with his fingers.

- Fuck me, dammit! – Kiley shouted out desperately.

As soon as he did, Mike accurately, but quickly entered him, making his lover let out a loud yell.

- Yeah, scream for me, babe… - Mike whispered, moving faster and faster with every thrust.

(Time skip)

Mike turned off the light and pulled the blanket higher above, nuzzling his lover's back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kevin turned around and smiled tenderly, pressing Mike closer.

- Forgive me, Kev… - Mike murmured quietly, looking plaintively into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes.

- I already did, - he whispered and placed a soft kiss on Miz's cheek, on his chin and then on the corner of his lips.

Mike smiled. He knew that Kevin was incapable of being mad at him for a long time. He knew that his boyfriend would forgive him, no matter what he does. But every time they had an argument, offending his little blue-eyed angel hurt him so bad, and every time they made up it felt like a great relief.

- I love you, Kev, - he whispered, when the other man was already asleep.

But it was okay, because they both knew it.


End file.
